TerezixNepeta
by wwERIDANAMPORAww
Summary: When Nepeta and Terezi find out about each others lust for each other shenanigans will ensue!
1. Chapter 1: Feelings of Want

Hello fandom: this is my first FanFic so any support would be helpfull.

NOTE: This is an alternate reality where not only do Terezi's eyes still function; Nepeta does NOT love Karkat.

Eridan A.

* * *

Terezi, Cry

It had been a long day, being all alone with the only one you had ever, will ever, and could ever love. There she was, Nepeta Leijon. Damn, even in a picture she was one hell of a cat, oh how she wanted to get into those panties.

You are constantly thinking about her. A lot of it was pleasant, but most of it was naughty, mischievous, and very sexual. You loved her to much to let sex be the ruling factor in your deep red crush. You need to get your mind off her. What can you do?

Nepeta, think about Terezi

Ahh Terezi. She was a sore subject for Nepeta. The way she could never like her back.. Or so Nepeta thought. The possibility of Terezi loving her back was almost as bad as the chance that Nepeta's sex drive would or could be satiated by her own handy work. No she decided then and there that this would change. Either Terezi would love her back or this whole shit-circle would end in lots of tears.

Terezi, meet Nepeta for diner and cocktails.

After showering, doing her hair in curls, doing make up, and dressing in her sexiest and most reviling mini dress she walked downstairs to the foyer. Where was Nepeta? She was always early, sipping tea, and purring! Damn she must be hurt. Rushing to her room and slaming open the door without knocking,she stared, blushed and swooned in a matter of seconds. An almost naked Nepeta is layed out, very seductivly on her bed in little more than blue laced panties and a blue laced bra.

Nepeta rushes over to Terezi and, seeing that she is so affected by even the slightest bit of foreplay, drags her to the bed and lets her rest.

Numerous Hours Later:

Terezi wakes up, knowing little other than that she was in one of the two used rooms. It wasn't hers, so it must have been Nepeta's!"How the fuck did she get there?" she wondered. "And why the HELL am i in a olive set of under.." and then she remembered what she had seem before she had blacked out. "Is this actualy happening..?" she asked under her breath.

"Ooh yes it is!" said Nepeta with a lustful and sexy voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling are Shown FLUFF

Hey fandom this is the first time i've ever written on this site! Feedback is accepted and read.

wwERIDANAMPORAww

* * *

Nepeta strut over to your beautiful pray.

You walk over to the bed that you carried Terezi to a few hours ago. You make sure you take in the view that her garments give you. "You look... stunning." you say in a voice that you were sure she could barely hear.

"I have something I need to put out there for you to think about.." Terezi said in little more than a whisper.

"Like what? I need to tell you something too actualy!" she sasy with plenty of want and curiosity in your voice. You wonder what she has that is so important.. Probably nothing...

"Nepeta... I-I think I have..." by now she MUST have been sweating profusely.

Nepeta interrupts, "Terezi! Do you need something to drink? You seem... Flustered!"

"Yes please.. Faygo if you have it." she was gonna need the buzz for this..

Nepeta, pouring two glasses of Strawberry Faygo and giving one to the beauty that was on your bed before saying "Here you go!"

Taking the glass and taking three deep gulps, almost finishing it she felt the sweet sensation of the drink working into your system.

"Nepeta.. I have.. red.. feelings for you.. I just need to know if .." she almost finished her sentence before Nepeta threw herself at Terezi, squealing with joy.

"Terezi.. I can't believe this.. I thought you.." she could not finish because her lips were suddenly on her new lovers, locked in bliss. Moving, gliding over each others and slowly getting more and more passionate, there mouths a battleground, with tongues clashing gaining and losing control.

Nepeta smirks then pulls back "I'm going to get us drinks, why don't you.. just keep being so damn fine!" she said seductively, slowly sliding down to the end of the bed. Not before kissing every inch of Terezi, earning a satisfying buck when she kissed around her panties.

As Nepeta goes into the kitchen all you can do is sit there, and think of how this might go down... You liked every cinerio!

Nepeta comes back, not only with two refilled glasses of Faygo, a shortened whip, hand cuffs, and rope. Setting all of these tools down she hands you a tall glass and you take turns kissing and drinking untill you both have had enough waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Shenanigans Ensue

This next chapter is 90% of the reason i had to make this M. Lets just say there will be shananigans ensuing here.. Don't read if you don't enjoy lemons..ALL the lemons!

wwERIDANAMPORAww

* * *

Nepeta, being the dominant of the two climbed on top of Terezi and shoved her thick tongue into her mouth, kissing and rubbing all down Terezi's bodie. Finally when she thought that she could wait no longer, she begin to slide down from her face, kissing the whole of her neck, to her collar bone, down her chest to her breasts, grasping them in your hands and circling , causing a slight yelp of surprise. Moving farther down you kiss her stomach, abs, and finally reaching her panties pulled them off before grasping her bulge in one hand and slowly penetrating her nook at the same time to earn a buck and a moan of pleasure.

"ooh Nepeta.." as she thrust in harder, and harder.

slowly getting faster and faster, earning more moans and bucks from the other virgin. Without Terezi ever knowing, Nepeta grabes the handcuffs and cuffs Terezi's hands to the edge of the bed, and with the rope, ties her feet to the opposite corners causing her to be defenseless.

After Ripping off and ruining her own panties she begins to sit on Terezi's bulge and shoves it into her nook.

"OOH FUCK!" screamed Nepeta as she began to bounce and ride Terezi's bulge.

Bouncing harder and faster Nepeta remembered.. THE WHIP! Grabbing it by the handle, she grabbed it and pressed it softly against Terezi's neck, letting her go without oxygen for a moment.

"How does it feel to be my BITCH?" asks Nepeta only to receive a whimper and a long moan of her name.

"nepet.." was all she could get out before she was whipped on the side.

"AAAH!" she was whipped again and again until Nepeta switched positions, shoving her bulge into Terezi's nook, causing what sounded like a mix between a whimper and a moan of pleasure. Nepeta loved every second of it! Moving in and out, up and down, neither Nepeta nor Terezi could take much longer. Thrusting in once more and stroking Terezi's bulge you both release almost simultaneously. Spraying a mix of colors all over the sheets of your bed.

After finding the key you unlock Terezi and untying the ropes, turning on the bath, bringing Terezi to the warm water, and climbing in. When the new couple was cleaned and out of the bath Nepeta playfully tackled Terezi onto the bed.

"Terezi?"

"Yea doll?"

"I love you." planting one last kiss on her lovers lips before cuddling up to her and falling asleep.

"I love you too" It was very soon after Nepeta that Terezi fell into a deep satisfied sleep.


End file.
